


Debt

by LdyBastet



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Frottage, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Sex for Money, Stripping, Teasing, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: There are more ways than one to pay back a loan, and Ebumi knows how to ask for what he wants.





	Debt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _striptease_ square on my new Season of Kink bingo card. Thanks to Misumaru for encouragement and beta-reading! 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All Out!! is the property of Amasi Shiori, and I'm just borrowing her characters to illustrate my imaginary gay stories. No people, real or imagined, were hurt in the writing of this story. Not making money from this, it's just for fun.

It was a day off from rugby training - it seemed that didn't happen very often after Komori-san had started to coach the team - and Ise and Ebumi were hanging out together after school. At Ebumi's place, of course, because Ise's brother was being an arsehole again.

"It was nice of him to let me go on the training camp," Ise said and sighed. "But..."

"But so what?" Ebumi growled. "He only did it because I gave you money so he would stop demanding you get a job! Fucker. You did throw it in his face, I hope!"

Ise smiled a little. "Well, not quite. But I shoved it under his nose and told him to back off."

Ebumi grinned. "Good!"

"It just doesn't feel right, though..."

"What doesn't?" 

"You giving me money..."

Ebumi shrugged. "Eh, don't worry. I said you can pay me back later."

"Later... That would have to be like three years from now or something."

"So?" Ebumi gestured at the room they were sitting in, new flatscreen TV, Blue-ray player, game consoles, leather sofa, and all. "It's not like I need it now."

"I know. Just..."

"Come on, you're my friend. I don't see you as a charity case." Ebumi punched Ise's shoulder. "But if you really want to, you can make a downpayment in a different currency," he joked.

Ise looked up at him, absentmindedly rubbing his shoulder. "What? How?"

Ebumi gave him a wide grin. "You can strip for me, earn the money." He stuck his tongue out. "Nice and slow and sexy!"

Ise blushed. "Ebucchi... I'm not sure I know how to do that." It wasn't that he didn't want to take his clothes off for Ebumi - he'd done that before, after all - but striptease usually involved dancing, didn't it? Dancing wasn't really one of Ise's strengths...

"Sure you do," Ebumi replied, sounding so confident that Ise almost, _almost_ believed him. "I'll put on some music, and you can just close your eyes and do it. Pretend you're alone..."

Ise laughed. "That won't work. I never take my clothes off like that."

Ebumi grinned again. "Well, you should! So, keep your eyes open then and look at me while you do it?" He got up and put on a CD. As soon as the music started thumping through the speakers, he sat down on the sofa and gestured for Ise to take the floor.

"Now?"

"Why wait?" Ebumi's eyes glittered with anticipation. "Come on..." He spread his legs and sank down a little deeper on the sofa, lightly rubbing his crotch, looking every bit the part of a delinquent. "Give me a good show."

Ise got up from the floor where they'd been sitting and stepped away from the table so he'd have some room. He felt shy and awkward, suddenly, even if it was only him and Ebumi there. "Just remember that I've not done this before."

He took a deep breath and started undressing. Ise felt a bit stiff at first, and fumbled a bit with the buttons of his shirt. How he was going to move to the music at the same time, he had no idea. He loosened his school tie and let it simply fall to the floor. Maybe he should have used more... flair? Ebumi didn't look as if he minded though, and if Ise knew him right, this was just another of Ebumi's tricks to get into Ise's pants, not that he really needed to trick him...

Ise found that if he focused more on Ebumi, watching his reactions, he forgot to be nervous. As he resumed unbuttoning his shirt, he tried swaying a little to the music, and it didn't make him trip and fall, so he continued. Slowly, he opened his shirt, pulling it out of his trousers, but left it on. To tease Ebumi, he moved his hand down his chest, over his stomach, to the waistband of his trousers. He let it hover there for a few moments, before starting on the belt. The look on Ebumi's face as his gaze followed Ise's hand was all the encouragement he needed. When he'd unbuckled the belt, Ise thumbed the button of his fly open while moving his other hand up over his stomach again. It sort of felt good, and he couldn't help getting a little turned on. 

He watched Ebumi as he pulled down the zipper and was pleased to see that he wasn't the only one finding this exciting. Ebumi's trousers were tented suspiciously, and when their gazes met, Ebumi grinned lecherously at Ise.

"Do you like the show?" Ise asked, feeling braver and enjoying the look on Ebumi's face and the way he looked at him. He left the zipper half-opened, just enough to leave his trousers hanging precariously on his hips, and let his shirt slide off his shoulders. 

Ebumi just nodded, his gaze gliding over Ise's body.

Ise shivered slightly as his shirt slid off completely and fell to the floor. He was barely conscious of the music anymore, and didn't really care about that dancing thing. He was getting Ebumi horny, and that was what he was focusing on, that feeling, that ... power. 

He took a few steps towards Ebumi and with a little push of his hips, his trousers lost the battle against gravity and pooled around his feet. Instantly, Ebumi's gaze wandered down, then up again, settling on Ise's crotch. 

Ise stepped out of his trousers without getting entangled, and stood in front of his friend, just out of reach, thumbs hooked in the waistband of his underwear. It took every ounce of self-control to not simply jump Ebumi and start making out with him, but Ise slowly pushed his underwear down instead. His cock bounced slightly as it was freed, and then Ise was naked.

Ebumi looked up at Ise, and for a moment, they just looked at each other. Then Ebumi reached for him and pulled him close. His lips were hot and soft against Ise's skin, his tongue wet where it teased his flesh, sending little sparks of pure lust through Ise's body. Another tug, and Ise was straddling Ebumi's lap. 

Immediately, Ise's hands were working on Ebumi's shirt to get it off him. He dove in and caught Ebumi's lips in a hot kiss that sent tingles down his spine. Ebumi made of those little sounds that Ise loved - not quite a moan, not only a sigh - when Ise finally got the shirt open and slid his hands over Ebumi's chest. 

"You're wearing too much," Ise whispered. He rocked his hips against Ebumi, grinding his hard cock against the bulge in Ebumi's trousers.

"Mm, I get a lapdance too?" Ebumi grinned and squeezed Ise's buttocks.

"You'll get more..." Ise reached down to unzip Ebumi, and soon had his cock free. Rubbing their cocks together, Ise kissed him again, tongues teasing and playing. 

"Fuck, Ise..." Ebumi's voice was thick with arousal, low and husky. He wrapped his hand around both their cocks and started stroking them together.

Ise put his hands on Ebumi's shoulders to steady himself, and let Ebumi take control. "Yeah... Ebucchi... so good..." Ebumi's grip was perfect, not too tight, not too loose, and his pace just slow enough to drive Ise crazy. "More..." Ise's hips moved of their own accord, and he moaned loudly at the sensation of Ebumi's hard cock rubbing against his own. 

Ebumi pulled Ise's head down and kissed him again, sucking lightly on his tongue, and making Ise moan again. Ise had no idea how long they stayed like that - their breaths mingling, moans filling the air between them, the sounds of flesh against flesh... but he couldn't last forever. 

He pulled out of the kiss, gaze seeking Ebumi's. "I'm-- close... going to..."

"Me too."

Ise groaned and arched his body, throwing his head back. "Harder... please!"

Ebumi tightened his grip and also stroked a little faster, and it didn't take long before they were both gasping and bucking against each other, spurts of come spilling over Ebumi's hand and spattering all over his stomach. 

After a few moments of heavy breathing, Ise backed off Ebumi's lap, his knees feeling a little weak after the intense orgasm. He flopped down on the sofa next to Ebumi and smiled. Damn, that was good!

"Oi!"

"Eh?"

"You couldn't have brought tissues or something while you were up?" Ebumi pointed at his abdomen. "I need a little clean-up..."

Ise shrugged. "My legs don't work yet."

"Oh. I made your knees weak?" Ebumi grinned.

Ise snorted. "As if your knees aren't jelly too after this?"

Ebumi made a face. "Not admitting anything."

"You don't have to. Watching me strip made you horny."

"That was the idea though."

"What was it worth?" Ise asked. 

"Worth what?"

"The money, dumbass! This was a downpayment, remember?"

"Ah, yeah..." Ebumi grinned again. "Two thousand yen."

"Two th--? The fuck? Not more?"

"Heeeh! You'll just have to do this a lot more and get better at it. No skipping any practices!"

Ise rolled his eyes. Of the people in the room, he was not the one who had a habit of skipping practice, after all. But maybe he'd do some research on this striptease thing. There had to be techniques, right? Guidebooks on how to do it? Videos? He'd make Ebumi think his performance was worth a lot more next time!


End file.
